Suck Me Senseless
by nowherenew
Summary: Matt, an amateur internet porn star, teams up with the famous Mello, a porn film actor, to make a new movie. On set for three days, what will befall the two boys? Between takes of heated sex, will they bond or fight?


**A/N: This is a collaborative fic with the lovely and talented Dlvvanzor. She plays Matt, I Mello. A round of applause, please!**

**Warnings: Pornography as a key plot point, general sexiness, language, graphic sex later, lots of sex talk**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mello POV**

My name is Mihael Keehl. I'm a porn actor. I know that might shock you or freak you out, but trust me, if you saw me in person, you'd know why I film porn. I basically am the corporeal form of sex. And I know it, too. I'm a big deal in this industry. I make big money. I like it, too. I get to have sex for money, and it's not like I'm a prostitute. After all, my co-actors are getting paid, too.

I'd been looking forward to today for weeks now. I get to film with someone I've never filmed with before. When I entered the porn business, they wanted me to do some straight porn and I told it to them straight. I. Do. Not. Fuck. Girls. I don't care if Jenna Jameson (my eternal idol) went lesbian for her first few videos. I don't care if straight guys film gay porn. I cannot get it up for tits. End of story.

So basically they paired me with two guys. I've only ever filmed with those two. Light and Near. Light is a close friend of mine, but damn do I hate Near. He's so fucking impossible. He's just... ugh. Too damn passive. He just... he's a good actor, that's for sure. He sure isn't emotionless when the cameras are rolling. I hate him so fucking much.

But whatever. Now's not a time to dwell on that little bitch. Now is a time to brush my teeth and pick out a hot outfit. First impressions are everything. I want to look my best, smell my best, and feel my best when I meet this new guy.

I went upstairs, throwing the rest of a half-eaten apple in the trash. God, I hate eating those, but I want to keep my abs, thanks. I trotted into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and used my body spray. Shut the fuck up, I'm gay. I can use body spray if I fucking want to.

I brushed my teeth again, brushed my hair, then mussed it slightly. Looking myself up and down in the mirror, I gave a curt nod of approval before turning on my heel and leaving the room, turning off the light as I went. I made my way to the driveway, having grabbed my keys before leaving the house. I picked up my motorcycle helmet, murmuring a quick curse as I dropped my bike keys. Slipping the helmet on, I mounted the bike and revved the engine, laughing and kicking up the brake before speeding off to the warehouse, smirking the whole way and imagining just how awesome my new co-actor could be.

**Matt POV**

I swear to you, I never meant to become an internet porn star.

It was just a series of coincidences, really. I just... you know... _happened_ to be at my best friend Matsuda's house for the night. We just _happened_ to get a little bit drunk. We just _happened_ to somehow decide to take off our clothes. We just _happened _to start fooling around a little- nothing much, just a little touching... and, okay, there might have been some oral- and then he just _happened_ to beg me for it in this incredibly erotic way that involved his fingers and just _happened_ to make me immediately comply and nail him to the concrete wall of his basement. Then I just _happened_ to make a recording of it for later use.

When we sobered up, after we laughed our aching asses, we posted it online for the amusement of others.

One thing led to another, and now here I am. "Matt." The star of countless internet porn vids with shitty-ass dialogue and exquisite come scenes.

No, I didn't do it on purpose, but that's not to say that I didn't love every damn minute of it. In all honesty, though, who would seriously object to having sex for a living? Or to the thought that thousands of men all across the world are jacking off to fantasies about _me_ in all my naked glory. And it _is_ a glorious nakedness.

Needles to say, I was more than a little bit surprised when an agent from a big-deal, primarily-gay pornography company called 'Porn4U' contacted me and asked me for an interview.

Which, of course, in the porn business, requires very few actual words and even fewer coherent statements.

I had never really been one for words, anyway.

I got the job, to the delight of my loyal internet following, and had totally landed the 'uke' part in the up-in-coming movie, 'Suck Me Senseless.' (Odds were good that I'd have to say those lines at some point. Again, porn is not known for its intricate dialogue.)

It was now my first day, and I was sitting calmly on my chair on-set, taking mental note of what I would shortly be 'acting' on. Bed, armchair, carpeted floor. There wasn't much of a script, action-wise. They just told me 'make it good.' I could only hope that my counterpart was hot because, if he was, that would be a much easier thing to do. Not that I couldn't get it up for a guy who wasn't my type, of course (I'm a professional!), but it was always just... more _fun_... when the guy was attractive...

I almost died in my chair when my personal hero strode onto the set in tight, black leather from head to toe, a motorcycle helmet tucked pornographically under one perfect arm. I was instantly hard. It was _Mello_. _The _Mello. _The_ Mello was to be the 'man' in this movie, and somehow I was lucky enough to be the 'girl.' In the _same movie_. _WITH MELLO._

As if that weren't enough, when _he_ saw _me_, he actually _stumbled._

**Mello POV**

He was a ginger. A GING. I. LOVE. GINGERS. God, they just had that... that _thing_. I'm not even fucking sure what it is but _damn_. They aren't all sex machines or anything, but that HAIR. It wasn't even creepily semi-transparent like on most gingers. It was auburn. Auburn-red. God. I want to touch that hair. I want to feel its bloody locks between my fingers, to pull it and brush it and smell it. MUST. HAVE GINGER. NOW.

Wait. Had I... no. No way. Did I trip over my own feet just then? Pfft, no. I couldn't have. Mello doesn't DO double takes. I scowled, and stormed over to the director, who I'm on a first-name basis with. No, I didn't sleep with him, asshole. Mello is a professional, not a slut. I don't buy the "fuck me and you're in" deal. If some dumbass, wet-behind-the-ears director decided he was going to put THE Mello under that kind of shit, he could go to hell. It's not like I give a fuck.

"Roger, may I fucking speak to you?" I'm assuming my tone was crude and evidently pissed.I'm not even that angry, either... just a little bummed, and maybe a BIT embarassed. First impressions were everything. Wait. The kid looked petrified. And... slightly turned on. If that half-boner is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure I made a... very _intense _first impression. I felt a smirk coming on. Like most other porn actors, this ginger piece of smex had probably looked up my videos for tips. Either that or he was a fan. I waved away Roger, who was then asking me nasally what I wanted, needed, that bullshit. "Go do director shit, Roger," I snapped. Call me bossy, but whatever. I am.

I sat down across from the ginger. The kid had green eyes. Like emeralds. Or, rather, green topaz. Cute. I curled his fingers, waving. "Hi." I extended his hand, leaning over because I knew for a fact it's hot when I do. My body tilted to the right. God, I am obsessed with subtle seduction. I'm just so good at it. I uttered smoothly, "I'm Mello. But, of course, you know that. Everyone does." Another smirk, cockiness rushing through my veins.

**Matt POV**

If he didn't stop _leaning over_ like that I was gonna be forced to jump his bones right on the spot. It would be rape and I would go to jail (is it possible to rape a porn star?) but it would be worth it. I would happily take it up the ass from dozens of prison inmates for even one chance to get naked with THE Mello.

And it wasn't only that I was star struck, either. Mello just had that _thing_, underneath all the cocky. Some kind of fire and energy that turned me on like nothing else. In fact, it was Mello's early porn that got me out of the closet. I had always known which way I swung, but seeing Mello in action made it impossible for me to go without talking about him. Thus, flung out of the closet by Mello.

He was staring at me. Why was he staring at me? ...Oh, I was supposed to shake his hand.

I, Mail Jeevas AKA Matt, was about to shake Mello's hand.

I tried not to go about it too reverently, but I'm fairly sure I failed. I took his right hand in my own and shook, trying not to think about how those long, cool, thin fingers were shortly going to be in my ass, stretching, curling, grazing that sweet spot...

...Shit. Well, really, I'd only have to wait a few minutes. But what would the poor fluffer do? No job security there, with Mello around.

"Uh, hey. Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Matt."

No, I don't know why I said my stage name, so don't ask.

He curled his back in this extremely provocative way and asked me, "So, you're new?"

Oh, so _that_ was his flaw: he was _evil_. "Uh... y-yeah. Well, new _here._ But I've been online for a couple of years now."

**Mello POV**

So, he was an online actor. Cute. He looked the part; not quite as trashy as others I'd seen, but still had that element of fakeness about him. "You know, I hope you can really act... either that or you really enjoy this, because film is better than that online stuff. It's quality porn, Mr. Ginger. But don't stress. I'll show you the ropes. And maybe, if you're good, you won't get tied up in some." I winked before standing up and gesturing towards the dressing rooms. "I'm off to do my hair. See you soon, Matt."

I sauntered off, sure to swing my hips provocatively. Upon reaching a dressing room-or what constituted as a dressing room in this industry; it was more a long counter with lots of condom boxes and hair products. I ventured for a bit of eyeliner, messing with my left eyebrow for a moment before starting to style and straighten my hair with a flat iron.

I thought of Matt. I wondered why Porn4U had hired a solely online actor for this big a deal as his first film job. He was probably pretty good, since they had hired him despite the fact that he was an online actor. Not that I thought online actors were talentless: look at Brent Corrigan, for Heaven's sake! He's successful as hell, and he's only online. Then again, Brent Corrigan had lots of contact and buddies within the filming industry of porn. Matt probably is some nobody. But no matter. I get to fuck his ginger ass, and that's fine with me.

**Matt POV**

I watched him as he walked away, his hips swinging so much that I knew he was doing it for no other reason than to turn me on. As if he needed help. He was Mello, ass of the gods, and he couldn't help but be obscenely sexy no matter what he did or what he wore.

I went to my 'dressing room,' out of sight of Mello for a moment. I put both hands on the counter, leaned on them, and stared myself in the mirror. I could do this. Really, I could. I was absolutely _not_ going to come in my pants the moment he started stripping me. Uke didn't really have to _do_ anything, anyway, except hold back the ejaculation for as long as possible, move at the right times, and make good orgasm sounds. Both of which I could do. But, dammit, MELLO.

If he was going to be putting me into this state, then at least I could do the same to him. If _I_ had to walk around in this glorious form of agony, then he was going to have to be at least equally pained. That was my plan.

Now, how to go about it? I let my mind wander to every porn video Mello had ever been in. Yes, I had seen them all. Which ones had been the best? Where had he seemed to be most genuinely enjoying it? In those videos, what did the other guy do?

I smirked to myself when I figured it out. Excellent.

**Mello POV**

I walked on set, closing my eyes while I ruffled my hair softly. The chocolate bar I was eating was almost gone, so I took the last bite and threw the foil wrapper out. I was wearing his usual leather attire, but these were made of a shiny vinyl. I like vinyl. It's sexy as hell. I picked at an itch on my arm and reclined in the set's armchair, leaning my head on my hand and waiting for Matt.

Matt. He was such a cutie. I could hardly wait to fuck him. He was just so fucking adorable, with his red hair and cute little blush... he even had some freckles! It was hot. He was hot. Damn. I picked at the side of my mouth with a fingernail, agitating the beginnings of a cold sore. I wanted Matt really badly. He was so cute, ginger, and I think he's a fan. That just makes it better.

I thought about how big his dick was. He seemed like he could top someone if he wanted, so it couldn't be tiny... even if it were, I'm not cast as the taker here, so it hardly matters. I wondered if he had fallen for my tricks earlier: the hips, the leaning over, etc. I smirked to myself, conniving thoughts entering my already sick mind. He was going to bend to my will, whether he liked it or not.

**Matt POV**

He came out in vinyl, and I actually got up off my seat. Realizing how awkward it was to have just randomly stood up like that (although, to be fair, he was probably used to people standing up when he entered a room), I casually said, "The director's here. Ready to get started?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked that smirk that I believe had helped make him famous. "Of course I am."

Even the director, Beyond, looked a bit turned on, even from all the way across the room. He cleared his throat. "All right. Matt, stand in front of the bed."

As I complied, I wondered why this wasn't as embarrassing as it probably should be. Regardless, I was getting paid for this (_and_ was getting to sleep with _Mello_), so I would do whatever the director wanted.

"Mello, you too. Places!"

Mello sauntered over to the door of the set.

"Action!" Beyond shouted (unnecessary, because there were only like five people in this room).

Mello burst into the 'door' and slammed it behind him. "You cheating whore!" he shrieked, as per his script. I knew these were his lines, but for some reason he still scared the shit out of me, so it wasn't hard to act afraid.

"I- I can explain. It's that... you were out of town for so long, and... I just go so lonely, and..."

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Mello growled.

"I was thinking of you the entire time, I swear!" I begged him.

He skulked up to me with a seductive swing of his hips, even moreso than his usual walk. I already wanted to jump him. "You know what this means?"

"W-what?" I unintentionally took a step away from him, and the backs of my knees met the bed.

He got even closer, whispering into my neck, "I'm gonna have to make you feel so good that you'll never even want to _look_ at anyone else."

**Mello POV**

When I said my last line in the shot, I think his heart stopped beating. He froze, and looked at me, whimpering softly. It was the sexiest thing in the world. Following the script, I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards me. "Matt, you've been very naughty. Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" I smirked. "They get disciplined."

I kissed him roughly. I tasted the deep taste of ash and smoke, and forced myself not to moan. He tasted not like a disgusting smoker usually did. He tasted like, in all seriousness, the smoky flavor steak had when it was grilled a certain way. Fuck, I wanted this boy. I gripped his hair firmly in the way I'd practiced on myself for this and shoved my tongue into his mouth, opening my lips so the cameras could catch the sight of our tongues.

He was a beautiful guy, and a damn good actor. I guess I underestimated him. But hell, why am I thinking about that when I have this sex machine to fuck stupid for hours? And the filming was supposed to last three days, too. I smirked to myself, incorporating it into the film by pulling away and tapping Matt's cheek lightly. "I thought you knew you were only mine, Matty. Don't you?"

**Matt POV**

That last part there wasn't in the script, but fuck me if I was gonna argue with it. Or, just fuck me. He could have me any time he wanted me, any _way_ he wanted me, and if that made me his, then yes, I was his.

And I knew what I was supposed to say next. I really did... I think... but quite frankly I was beyond words at the moment. But I was supposed to give an affirmative, so I just nodded wordlessly, wishing I could stop the little pathetic whimpers but having absolutely no success in the matter.

I had him to myself for three days. This was seriously going to be the best three days of my life. I would tell my grandchildren about these three days. Wait. I'm gay. And even if I was going to have grandchildren, why would I tell them about what I had done in my porn star days? Mello was addling my mind.

I wasn't even acting anymore when Mello said his next line. So _this_ is why he was the top: he had to be coherent and was professional enough to manage it.

"Good."

And then he pushed me onto my back.


End file.
